Lucy's Favorite Memory-one shot
by DemonXMatchmaker
Summary: I suck at summaries so you will just have to read it to find out what its about but 3 words memories, exicting, special lu hope you guys like it please comment and follow. I also take requests for writing but nothing over the rate of T.


**Demon-chan: Hi guys I'm new to and this my first fanfic**

**Rouge: So it is going to suck**

**Demon-chan: Rouge-san you're so mean **** Fro can you do the disclaimer I'm too sad to**

**Frosch: Sure Demon-chan Fro can do the disclaimer **

**Demon-chan: Thanks Fro at least your nice to me (glares at rouge then runs and hides in her room)**

**Frosch: Demon-chan does not own Fairy Tail if she did I would be her exceed.**

**(Demon-chan comes out of her room) **

**Demon-chan: Hope you like it don't forget to R&R**

Lucy's favorite memory one-shot

**Lucy's POV**

As I'm walking down the isle I think of all the good times I had with who is waiting for me at the alter. Through my mind pictures flash by, of us laughing, him giving me his signature smile and him screaming my name. Half way through my mind stops on the day we confessed.

_*flash back*_

It started when we were in the forest for our exams to see who would become an S-class wizard. Natsu and I had been paired together for the assignment we had just entered a large clearing when this giant man comes and grabs me. Natsu jumps off the ground faster then you can say happy and comes charging toward us screaming my name. Before he can get any closer the Giant throws me down and threatens to step on me at that Natsu stops in his tracks. I scream to him "Natsu forget about me keep going." But Natsu just replies "I… We need you. You are part of Fairy Tail it wouldn't be the same without you." Then he gives me his cheeky smile and charges the giant. The giant brings his foot down on me hard I can feel my back crunch under the pressure of his foot. I scream out in pain and Natsu attacks the Giant. The Giant brings up his foot again, this time he will surely crush me. I close my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never comes. I open my eyes and there is Natsu standing over me blocking the Giant's foot from crushing me. He smiles then pushes up hard sending the Giant hurtling toward a rock. It smacks against the rock, knocked out cold. Natsu helps me up and asks if I'm ok before he can finish his sentence I'm hugging him. "You saved me" I say. "Of course, you're a member of Fairy Tail I would risk my life for my friends." Natsu says with blush dusting his cheeks. Inside I'm a little upset I was hoping for more than just friends. Things between us will change eventually I just know it but I wish I knew when.

With my back injured, I wasn't able to walk so Natsu carried me back to our camp. It was kind of embarrassing. Natsu just picked me up and cradled me in his arms. As he walked I was blushing so hard he could probably tell. When we finally arrived Natsu put me down and started to make a fire. I fell asleep against a log thinking of him.

**Natsu POV **

I look up from the fire I just finished building Lucy has fallen asleep I go over to check on her when happy comes flying up to me. "Natsu you know you're going to have to tell her soon." Says Happy

"I know," I reply "I wish I knew how she felt about me then this would be a lot easier." I sit down next to sleeping Lucy _she's so cute when she's sleeping_ I think. She starts to get restless she whispers my name and starts to thrash about until she feels my body heat and finds me. She wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my chest, blushing I wrap my arms around her hugging her close I kiss her on the crown of her head and slowly drift off to sleep. The scene from this afternoon replays in my head I was so angry with the giant he had hurt Lucy, _my Lucy._ I think but she's not my Lucy yet. How will I tell her that I like her? Suddenly, I awake to Lucy screaming I jump up so fast it surprises her. "Are you ok?" I ask worried. She looked at me a little embarrassed and says "I had a nightmare that we were still back at Phantom and Gajeel beat you and you were so injured you almost died." I look at her knowingly and "Its ok I'm fine and Gajeel is on our side now, remember Levy and he teamed up. She walks over and looks me right in the eyes and says "I was so worried that you really were hurt I don't want anything bad to happen to you." "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you either." I say and before I know what's happening she's kissing me and I'm kissing her back. I break the kiss and she looks at me a little upset I chuckle and whisper "Lucy… I love you." She gives me a huge smile and tackles me to the ground she on top of me and is kissing me. She breaks the kiss and says "I love you too Natsu."

**(Demon-chan won't type what happens next swry but you can pretty much guess what they did.) **

_*flash back ends*_

**Normal POV**

** "**Natsu Dragneel do you take Lucy Heartfillia as you lawfully wedded wife?" Master asks

"Say no and I'll kill you" Erza whispers

"…Aye…" Natsu replies scared

Lucy and everyone else sweatdrops

"Great I'm marrying Happy number two" Lucy mutters

"Lucy Heartfilia do you take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Lucy replies

"You may now kiss the bride" Master says in between tears of happiness

Natsu and Lucy kiss and the guild cheers

"Now, that that romance crap is over lets party" Bixlow shouts

*time skip*

Natsu's POV

"Natsu?"

"Yea Luce" I reply as we are lying on our bed

"Natsu I have loved you since you saved me from that fake Salamander when we first met"

"Luce I just realized something I've loved you since then too"

**The End**


End file.
